


Memories

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [28]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amnesia, Baby Fic, F/M, fictober 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Fictober Day 27: Remember, you have to remember.Roy Mustang wakes up with amnesia, and Riza Hawkeye has some important news for him.





	Memories

The hospital room was a stark white, the lights buzzing overhead. Next to the uncomfortable bed, the steady beep of machinery echoed in his head. What had happened?

“Roy? Roy, are you awake?”

He blinked.  _ Roy _ . Was that his name? He didn’t remember.

“Um… Hi? I… Am I Roy?”

The girl sitting by the bed was beautiful, that much was obvious. Blond hair, messy and clearly looking like she’d slept in the chair even more uncomfortable than his bed. Brown eyes, deep and rich and chocolatey. But try as he might, he had no idea who she was.

“They said you hit your head pretty hard. They said you might not… remember, a-and that I shouldn’t get my hopes up but…”

“I… I got nothing. Sorry.”

She nodded, and he could see how hard she was trying to not be upset. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and her smile was shaky. He reached out and took her hand gently, squeezing it. Obviously, he was important to her.

“I…” she tried to speak but her voice cut out.

“You wanna… tell me about it?”

“I’d rather you remembered. You… You have to remember.”

He shrugged. “We’ll… work on it. And I’m sure it’ll come back to me. But… for now, why don’t you start with your name?”

“Riza. Riza Hawkeye. And you’re Roy Mustang. My boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, huh? What on earth did I do to deserve a goddess like you?” He chuckled as her cheeks went pink. “Well, whatever I did, it was worth it.”

“You did a lot of good. You’re a good man.” She bit her lip.

“But…?”

“But if you don’t remember me then… You don’t remember… what I told you.”

“So tell me again.”

She looked away, taking her hand from his. “It’s… The doctors said you don’t need any stress, that you’re supposed to work on recovering.”

“Well, Miss Riza Hawkeye, whatever it is that you have to tell me, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

She took a deep breath. “I… We’ve been together for a while. And I… You and I made a decision together. Right before the accident you asked me to marry you and--”

“I asked you to marry me?!”

“Yes, and I said yes because…” She looked at the floor. “I… We made a decision to try and…”

Roy watched her face, watched one hand go to rest on her stomach. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened.

“I got you pregnant, and asked you to marry me, and now I don’t remember any of it.”

She nodded. “I… You need to work on getting better. They said it’s… probable that you’ll remember eventually. And I… if you want me to leave or do something we can…”

“No! No, no.” He reached for her hand again. “If you’re the mother of my child and my future wife, then I want you staying right here. I might not remember now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t help me get it all back. Please, Riza?”

“What if you don’t remember?”

He smiled. “Then we’ll just have to make some new memories, now won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
